In, for example, digital video broadcasting (DVB), information on subtitles has been transmitted as bitmap data. Recently, it has been proposed that information on subtitles is transmitted as a text character code, that is, on a text basis. In this case, the font is expanded according to the resolution on a reception side.
Furthermore, it has been proposed that text information is to have timing information when information on subtitles is transmitted on a text basis. As this text information, for example, a timed text markup language (TTML) is proposed by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) (see Patent Document 1).